The Cult
"Like most storys, they all need a hero, and a beginning. I have seen entire colonies feel my dark wrath, i had seen the darkness inside me. I have watched many people burning in the black flames of there demise. I have seen wars rage and brutaly stopped by my inner demon, I had seen many who tryed to kill me... This is my story" Lisika Lisika is a karaashien girl who lived on duna, the new "homeworld" after there original one has been atomized and left in ruins. The planet duna is an extremely hot lava planet with a massive "Survival Shield" dome over every one of the 5 major citys. Even with this dome the tempetures still reach around 100-200 degrees if they are lucky but the karaash dont mind, they need the warmth anyways. Lisika had a mother, a father, and a annoying brother who called himself Kain. Lisika was... happy. The Cult The karaash government is very corrupt and rebellions started springing around everywhere, right now the government main focus is to try and unite the race and keep it "in line", which in reaction causes a lot of crime throughout all of Duna and everywhere along the colonies and through the web ways. Every time lisika headed home from her studies she always passed a "Gang", the worst thing they ever did to her was give her a strange look. Today though was different. Lisika was heading home, and one of the gang members walked up to her. The karaash man quickly pulled out a knife and grabbed her. Lisika was dragged to their lair as she sees the blood stains by a strange machine. She started to fight the man and smashes him down to the ground with a psionic blast and starts to run. As she started to run and she’s back on the street she looks back and notice a few members of the gang are just staring at her blankly, she ran as fast as possible to her house, surprisingly not followed it seemed. Her parents asked why she was tired and she claimed it was nothing. She weakly headed to her room and fell into a deep slumber. When lisika awakens she notices that her brother is in the room hiding by the table she uses to make her robots and tinker with machines. Lisika asked why he was there with a knife and he simply answered that some people had broken into the house. Her eyes pop open wide and slowly creeps to her mothers and fathers room. After grabbing a strange shield/sword like item she slowly floats down the stairs and quickly looking around scared. No one was there but she screamed at a horrifying sight. Kain came down and his eyes closed "They did this..." he said softly. Lisika quickly ran to her mother and father dead on a chair, with a big J mark left in her father’s chest. Lisika drops the weapon and runs to them and kain is crying tears of blood by the stair way (Karaashiens show there way of feeling emotional pain by crying out extra blood.) Lisika quickly joined her brother and they cried for what seemed to be a hour in estimated human time. Lisika got up and slowly walked to the door. Kain:"Lisika where are you going" as he wipes some of the green/blue blood of his face. Lisika:"I’m going to get help" as she slowly walks out and closes the floating metal door behind her. (Translated from karaash) Lisika was walking down the road when a very well dressed man approaches her. Her hands now glow with the green psionic seeming thinking he’s part of the gang. The man held out a hand and lifted the hood off his head; he seemed to be an old man with a scar on his face. He said he knows of the gang that was causing her trouble and said he can help, claiming to be a peace keeper (Karaash version of cops.) lisika decided to trust him and followed him to a what seemed to been a office. There were 2 large karaash guards at the door, they all chatted and muttered things as they let lisika and the old man past. Then at that moment lisika saw a black cloud form around her and she started to feel sleepy. When Lisika awoken she sees she’s strapped to a stone tablet and a lot of strange substances around her. as she looked around she saw these white, knight karaashiens all around her as they all chanted something she could not understand. She sees a fire by her feet glows larger every time they say the chant. The fire slowly turned black and grew even larger, slowly coming towards Lisikas body. Lisika screamed but the weirdest part was that it didn’t even hurt; she felt no burns or pain. The dark cloud slowly reached around her neck and face as she is consumed in darkness. The last word she heard was "Perfect" before she was knocked out. When she awakens she notices... all the white knights, dead at her feet and missing body parts which are no were to be seen. the black energy slowly sinks into her. She felt strange yet powerful with this energy. The dark voice slowly seemed into her head and said "I like you already..." Then the voice disappeared. Lisika started to run home passing the gang, when 6 members grabbed her and quickly ran back to their lair. The karaashiens holding her drop her in front of a table covered in the blood of other victims. She sees a knife slowly floating around her skin and she panics. When the knife stabbed her in the stomach she did felt the pain. She cried out loudly. Then she sees the darkness energy form slowly around her wound and seemingly healed it. The other karaashiens looked quite surprised and one grabbed a bigger knife. As he raises it up to butcher Lisika, she sees nothing but black and screaming. Lisikas body suddenly floated off of the table and she watches a dark energy of black release from her. She sees it seemly destroy the matter of her clothes and watched as it forms. With no control the archon starts to fight, dragging her body almost like a core with it inside. one smack and a karaashien is dead with literally no remains other than a missed limb. She watched horrified as it kills every single one of the gang members and seemly destroyed there psikans with one swing. when lisika gained control of her body and looked the horrifying mess she's... No it made she felt many emotions. Shocked, happy, sad, guilty, angry, and grief. She noticed one of the victims it had murdered was actually a very powerful figure, Jessika daughter of Domic. With even more guilt on her she grabs some clothes that were not obliterated and walks home. Kain asked what had happen and she said that he’s coming with her to the "Justice" house. Next Part, The Irony In peace Keeping